Leaving
by mspolapotter
Summary: Jaded Emerald Part 2.5: Hermione was about to stick her wand out to summon the Knight Bus when Harry called out. "Hermione!" She cocked her head and gave him a questioning look. "It's not goodbye, right?" "Of course not."
1. Leaving

Hello. My first term's done. I've got several fics for you guys. I'm gonna enjoy break while I can. It's currently raining as I speak.

Oh I just remembered something. THIS IS FIC FIFTY! *shock*

I guess I better tell you about it. Today's fic is a pre-story to _Jaded Emerald_ Part 3, _Bluer Than Blue_.

I do hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leaving<em>**

_(Jaded Emerald Part 2.5)_

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and sniffed the Butterbeer-filled air. She missed this scent. It was so familiar to her. It brought her many memories, both good and bad. And now, after almost three months, she had the chance to truly laugh again.<p>

She clutched her wand tightly. Oh how she missed it. She'd been keeping it in her drawer for the last three months, eager to at least forget a shed of her second life, but now destiny's beckoning her to remember.

She scanned the area for two redheads and immediately spotted them at a booth near the private parlors. Her heart fluttered. She hadn't seen them in months.

"Eating habits never change, I guess," Hermione said, sneaking up on the two.

"'Mione!" Both of them screamed. Ginny stood up and engulfed her in a hug. She made sure that Ron wasn't choking before she hugged him as well.

"Great to see you!" Ron said. Ginny scooted over to make room for her. "Why the conference anyway? I thought you were on your way to the States."

"I . . . I wanted to see you guys before . . . you know," Hermione replied, smiling sheepishly. Ginny bowed her head, trying hard not to cry. I few seconds later, she emerged again, her eyes glassy and a smile forced on her face. They were silent for a while, as if trying to wrap their head around the idea that they won't be complete for long.

"Where's Harry?" Ron said, getting tired of the tension. Just as he said those words, Harry appeared beside him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. Hermione smiled. Now she remembered everything. Cream Puffs, Hot Pockets, Astronomy Camp, the ISSWC, Quidditch.

"At least you're here, right?" Hermione said. Harry saw her and smiled.

"I thought you were going to the States?" he asked.

"I am," she replied. Harry's smile mildly faded.

"Ron, scoot over," Harry complained.

For the rest of the hour they fell back into place. They were talking about school, talking about each other and talking about their professors. They also talked about where their classmates were. The tension came back when they started talking about their plans for the future.

"I got in the Hollyhead Harpies, by the way," Ginny began.

"That's great!" Hermione replied.

"But . . ."

"But what?"

"I'm leaving," she said. "The Hollyhead Harpies are offering me a scholarship at the Quidditch Training Institute in Ireland sponsored by the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Games and Sports. They said that they saw great potential in me . . . and I really want it. I've already asked Mum and Dad, and they said yes."

Hermione's expression hardened. Then, she broke into a weak smile. "Well, that's great!" Harry and Ron smiled as well. "When are you leaving?"

"In three weeks," she replied. That would be a week after Hermione left.

"I'm really happy for you Gin," Hermione said. "Really."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks."

"Ron, I just remembered," Harry said. "Are you finished with your forms yet?"

"Nearly," Ron replied.

"Forms, what forms?" Hermione asked sounding alarmed.

"Auror Academy, of course," Ron replied. "Didn't we tell you that we'd go there?"

"You did," Hermione replied. "I just didn't know that you'd go this soon."

"Hold on, I'm going to get more Butterbeer," Ginny said, excusing herself from the table.

"I thought you got a scholarship at the university Charlotte's dad was working at?" Hermione asked.

"I did," he replied. "I'm going to finish the year and then leave."

"Don't you think it's a waste?" Hermione asked. "Someone else could have been dying for that scholarship and you're throwing it away?"

"I have a different mindset, Hermione," he replied. "I want to be an Auror, not a doctor."

Hermione dropped the argument. She remembered him supporting her love for writing and thought that she should be supporting him as well. Sure, he'd be miles away . . . but at least he was happy. He had his dreams, she had her own. Who was she to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to anyway? She was only his friend.

"I'll send you guys my address in New York," she amended. "Just don't forget to write, okay?"

A few hours later, they decided to leave. Harry and Ron had some papers to file at the Ministry of Magic. Ginny was going to brief the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain since Harry couldn't do it. Hermione had to get her visa at the US Embassy.

"I still miss you Hermione," Ginny said, giving her a hug.

"You too," she replied. Ginny also hugged Harry before began walking up to Hogwarts Castle.

"How about you two?"

"We'll Apparate from here," Ron replied. "Great seeing you, Hermione." He gave her a hug.

"Good luck," Harry merely said.

"To all of us," Hermione added. Then she too gave Harry a hug, which Harry (thankfully) returned.

Hermione was about to stick her wand out to summon the Knight Bus when Harry called out.

"Hermione!"

She cocked her head and gave him a questioning look.

"It's not goodbye, right?"

"Of course not."

And with that, he and Ron spun around and Disapparated with a loud crack. Hermione raised her wand and the Knight Bus stopped in front of her.

"'Ello, Miss 'Ermione," the conductor greeted.

"Hello, Stan," Hermione replied.

"Where to today, Miss?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

Stan motioned for her to come in and quick as lightning, the Bus disappeared.

Hermione alighted at the Leaky Cauldron and took a cab to the Embassy. She was back in her real world, but still, she clutched her wand which was stowed under her coat, not wanting to let go of her second life yet. She was grateful for this day in her other life. She was sad that she was leaving, but her sadness became even worse after finding out that no one, especially Harry, would be here for her return.

When she got home, she returned her wand back to its drawer, having another reason to forget the other world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There's also this thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leaving for Auror Training<strong>_  
>(Original version, Leaving on a Jet Plane by John Denver; HHr Version by mspolapotter)<p>

_Oh my trunk is packed I'm ready to go_  
><em>I'm standin' here with my Firebolt<em>  
><em>I hate to wake you up to say goodbye<em>  
><em>But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn<em>  
><em>The Bus is waitin' Stan's blowin' his horn<em>  
><em>Already I'm so lonesome I could die<em>

_So kiss me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll wait for me<em>  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>  
><em>Cause I'm leavin' for Auror training<em>  
><em>Don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

_There's so many times I've let you down_  
><em>So many times I've played around<em>  
><em>I tell you now, they don't mean a thing<em>  
><em>Every place I go, I'll think of you<em>  
><em>Every spell I cast, I'll cast for you<em>  
><em>When you come back, I'll have your wedding ring<em>

_So kiss me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll wait for me<em>  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>  
><em>Cause I'm leavin' for Auror training<em>  
><em>Don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

_Now the time has come to leave you_  
><em>One more time let me hug you<em>  
><em>Close your eyes I'll be on my way<em>  
><em>Dream about the days to come<em>  
><em>When I won't have to leave alone<em>  
><em>About the times, I won't have to say<em>

_So kiss me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll wait for me<em>  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>  
><em>Cause I'm leavin' for Auror training<em>  
><em>Don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

_Cause I'm leavin' on for Auror training_  
><em>Don't know when I'll be back again<em>  
><em>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

* * *

><p>There we go. I hope to be back soon for <em>Bluer Than Blue<em> and for a **new** Dramione surprise.

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	2. Just a Note about Jaded Emerald 3

Hello everyone!

The final instalment of the Jaded Emerald Trilogy has been uploaded.

It is called Bluer Than Blue.

You can go check it on my profile.

Please alert, favourite and review!

Thanks!

Love and sugar quills,

~mspolapotter


End file.
